Unwanted debris of various forms collects on operating surfaces found in everyday life. From ice and snow that accumulates on the windshields of automobiles, to barnacles that attach to the exterior surface of boats and ships, surface debris has become ubiquitous. The age old method of removing debris from nearly any operating surface involves the manual engagement of a scraping blade across the debris laden operating surface. Unfortunately, as many cold weather climatic residents will attest during the winter months, manual scraping of ice covered windshields and windows can be a time consuming and strenuous task. Moreover, where the scraping is performed during adverse weather conditions, each additional moment spent exposed to the weather only creates additional discomfort for the operator.
To further compound the problem, not every operating surface that collects debris is perfectly flat. To be sure, most windshields and ship hulls provide a slightly curved surface. Accordingly, where scraping tools are employed, which are incapable of adjusting to the planar changes of a curved surface, any scraping effort employed is inefficient at best. Even where a scraping tool is provided with a large, broad scraping edge, the tool can only remove a limited area of debris with each pass, based upon the level of curvature exhibited by the operating surface.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel debris removal tool and method of using the same. Such a tool should employ a powered drive unit and be able to accommodate curved surfaces, quickly and easily. However, such a tool must remain simple in manufacture and use.